Bionic Six
The Bionic Six are a family of machine-enhanced human beings possessing unique powers after being augmented with bionic technology. Each family member has specific bionic powers, and thus they form a superhero team called the Bionic Six. Family The Bennett family includes patriarch Jack, matriarch Helen, Eric, Meg, J.D., and Bunji. They live in a secluded oceanfront home in the city of Cypress Cove in northern California. Each member wears a special ring and a "wristcomp" (a mini-computer hardwired into the wrist), which they use to activate their bionic powers. The Bionic Six can also combine their powers by joining hands, creating a "Bionic Link" to amplify their abilities. *'Jack Bennett', aka Bionic-1, is an engineer, an expert test pilot, and the secret agent known to the world only as "Bionic-One." He enjoys gourmet cooking, even participating in the Paris Food Conference. Bionic-1's powers are mostly related to his bionic eyes (including "x-ray vision," telescopic sight, energy blasts, and low-powered beams that temporarily cause electronic devices to malfunction or even turn against their users), and enhanced hearing (this last capability beyond even the powers of the other team members, who each possess superhuman levels of hearing in their own right). His family was initially unaware of his secret bionic identity until bestowed with powers of their own. *'Helen Bennett', aka Mother-1, is Jack's wife. She is an oceanographer and an accomplished marine biologist. Mother-1 possesses various ESP powers that allow her to occasionally see glimpses of the future, telepathically communicate with other sentient and non-sentient beings, determine the function and operation of mechanical devices by mentally "tracing" their internal workings, and can mentally project hologram-like optical illusions. She is also an accomplished fighter, having bested Dr. Scarab's henchwoman Madame-O on the occasions when the two physically fought each other one-on-one. *'Eric Bennett', aka Sport-1, is Jack's and Helen's blond, athletic son. At local Albert Einstein High School, Eric is a shortstop on the baseball team, the Einstein Atoms. He routinely employs baseball vernacular in his dialogue. As Sport-1, he affects electromagnetic powers to attract or repel metallic objects with tremendous force, meld them together, or even rip them apart. This force is directional and – by varying the configuration of his hands, or by using one or both arms – Sport-1 can adjust the strength of attraction or repulsion. He can also use objects as he would a baseball bat, including steel beams, lampposts and other objects (including baseball bats) to redirect incoming objects and energy blasts; infused by the same field that comes from his arms, he can use those ordinarily fragile objects to hit and deflect things they normally could not. (In one instance, he used a steel beam to hit an incoming asteroid.) *'Meg Bennett', aka Rock-1, is Jack's and Helen's daughter and Eric's younger sister. Meg is an excitable, and somewhat ditsy, teen who loves music. She is prone to habitual use of the future-slang phrase "So-LAR!" (comparable to "awesome"), as well as the prefixes "Mega-!" (as befitting her first name) and "Ultra-!" At Albert Einstein High School, Meg is a member of the debate team; she is dating a classmate named Bim. As Rock-1, she can emit sonic beams from blaster units mounted on her shoulders – the blaster units are only visible when she assumes "bionic mode." She can also run at blinding speeds, faster than other members of the team. (These can all run at superhuman speeds in their own right, though nowhere near as fast as she can.) Meg and her brother Eric are Jack's and Helen's sole biological offspring. *'J.D. Bennett', aka IQ, is Jack's and Helen's remarkably intelligent, adopted African-American son. He enjoys amateur boxing, although he is not particularly skilled at it. As IQ, he has both super-human strength (he is even stronger than the other members of the team with super-human strength, making him the strongest member of the team) and super-intelligence. J.D. was the only team member whose bionic code name did not include the number "1" as a suffix. He was voiced by Norman Bernard. *'Bunjiro "Bunji" Bennett', aka Karate-1, is Jack's and Helen's Japanese foster son. He was placed under their guardianship after his own father disappeared 10 years earlier somewhere in the East. Bunji is an avid karate enthusiast. As Karate-1, he has enhanced martial arts skills, made more formidable when applying his bionics. As such, his agility levels surpasses that of his teammates, and his reflexes are among the sharpest, and only Rock-1's reflexes surpass his, due to her super-speed. History Professor Dr. Amadeus Sharp Ph.D., head of the Special Projects Labs (SPL), created a new form of technology to augment humans through bionics. His first subject was Jack Bennett, a test pilot who secretly acted as Sharp's field agent, Bionic-1. On a family ski vacation in the Himalayas, an alien spacecraft triggered an avalanche that buried the entire family, exposing them to the unusual radiation of a mysterious buried object. Jack freed himself but discovered his family in a comatose state. Theorizing that Jack's bionics protected him from the radiation, Professor Sharp implanted bionic technology in the others, awakening them. Afterward, the family operates incognito as a publicly-lauded team of adventuring superheroes, the Bionic Six. MUX History In 2015 Dr. Scarab attacked his brother Amadeus during a presentation in Cypress Cove, California. Scarab and his team were driven off by the Bionic Six. In 2017 the Bionic Six helped protect civilians in Cobra-controlled LA. References category:Bionic Six Category:Cyborgs